Prime Minister
The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (often shortened to Prime Minister or PM) is the head of Her Majesty's Government in the United Kingdom. The Prime Minister is responsible for running the Government and ultimately, the country. The Prime Minister holds the authority to call a general election, providing Parliament does not expire first. The current Prime Minister, JMR2019, Leader of the Labour Party, took office on 20th December 2019. The leader of the party which tops the general election standings is typically the person who becomes the next Prime Minister and if there is more than one party in government, the coalition leaders will decide amongst themselves who will become Prime Minister. This is most often the leader of the largest coalition party. If the Prime Minister initially elected following a general election resigns or is removed, and there is any contention within the Government as to the appointment of a permanent replacement, the Speaker shall hold a poll of Government MPs to resolve the issue. If the Government has not submitted in advance a system by which a temporary replacement will be appointed, the Speaker will make a decision in case of contention as to who an Acting Prime Minister will be. The most famous example of a member illegally declaring themselves Prime Minister was in Aphgate II. In August 2015, Jammy Duel created an amendment to introduce a clear procedure for people becoming Acting Prime Minister. Responsibilities As Head of the Government, the Prime Minister leads the Cabinet and their main role is to appoint all the members within the Cabinet. Depending on coalition terms, the Prime Minister may allow party leaders of coalition partners to pick a few Cabinet members for themselves. The Cabinet itself can be as small or large as the Prime Minister wishes but it must include positions for the Treasury, the Home Office, and the Foreign and Commonwealth Office. In the House of Commons, the Prime Minister guides the law-making process with the goal of enacting the legislative agenda of their political party and the government. The Prime Minister may also wish to get heavily involved in the co-ordination of the policies and activities of the various government departments. Prime Ministers themselves may also wish to take a Cabinet role but if they do, it is often a minor one. One responsibility that Prime Ministers must undertake is Prime Minister's Questions (PMQs). PMQs take place sporadically, when the Prime Minster wants them to take place. All members can ask the Prime Minister one question, all MPs can ask the Prime Minister one question with a follow-up, and the Leader of the Opposition who can ask two questions with a follow-up for each. The Prime Minister is obliged to answer all the questions they are asked. PMQs last for 24 hours unless the Prime Minister asks for them to be extended. If the Prime Minister is unavailable for PMQs, the Deputy Prime Minister or the Chancellor may take their place. The Prime Minister may also nominate other government ministers to hold their own Ministerial Questions. List of Prime Ministers 2 + 2 = 5, the then-Leader of the Liberal Party, first assumed the position of Prime Minister following his party's triumph at the first general election in May 2005. Since him, there have been 35 other Prime Ministers. Category:MHoC Category:Cabinet positions